libertarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Party of Reason
|dissolved = |merger = |split = |predecessor = |merged = |successor = |headquarters = Hauptstraße 9 D-78245 Hilzingen |newspaper = |student_wing = |youth_wing = |wing1_title = |wing1 = |wing2_title = |wing2 = |wing3_title = |wing3 = |membership_year = 2011 |membership = > 1,000Partei der Vernunft" gegründet , Stimme.de, June 25, 2011. |ideology = Libertarianism |national = |international = Interlibertarianshttp://interlibertarian.altervista.org/INTERLIBERTARIANS/Germany.html |european = |europarl = |affiliation1_title = |affiliation1 = |colors = blue |blank1_title = |blank1 = |blank2_title = |blank2 = |blank3_title = |blank3 = |seats1_title = Bundestag |seats1 = |seats2_title = Regional Parliaments |seats2 = |seats3_title = European Parliament |seats3 = |seats4_title = |seats4 = |symbol = |flag = |website = www.parteidervernunft.de |state = Germany |country = |country_dab1 = |parties_dab1 = |elections_dab1 = |country2 = |country_dab2 = |parties_dab2 = |elections_dab2 = |footnotes = }} The Party of Reason (Partei der Vernunft or pdv) is a libertarian political party in Germany founded in Hambach, on 30 May 2009. Founder and party leader is the journalist and author Oliver Janich.[http://www.heise.de/tp/artikel/36/36679/1.html Erben der FDP?] , Telepolis, March 13, 2012.30. Mai im Hambacher Schloß: Partei der Vernunft wird gegründet , May 25, 2009. (ESM), Munich, June 2012.]] The party's policies are based on the Austrian School of economics and it campaigns for a minimal state, free markets, decentralization of political power and subsidiarity. It rejects nationalism, racism and any kind of anti-democratic politics, whether from left or right.Unsere Grundsätze www.parteidervernunft.de Elections In 2011, the pdv participated in the local elections in Lower Saxony, winning one seat in the Flecken Harsefeld municipal council, two seats in the Samtgemeinde Harsefeld municipal council, and a further seat in the Bremervörde municipal council.Election results of the 2011 local elections in Lower Saxony – Fleckenrat Harsefeld – Samtgemeinderat Harsefeld, harsefeld.de, accessed on April 12, 2012.Election results of the 2011 local elections in Lower Saxony – Fleckenrat Harsefeld, harsefeld.de, accessed on April 12, 2012.Election results of the 2011 local elections in Lower Saxony – Stadtrat Bremervörde und Ortsräte in den einzelnen Ortsteilen, bremervoerde.de, accessed on April 18, 2012. Harald Ebert, member of the City council of Erding, and former member of the Free Democratic Party (FDP), joined the pdv in 2012.Das große Stühlerücken im Erdinger Stadtrat , Merkur online, September 30, 2011.Stadtrat, Stadt Erding, accessed on June 24, 2012.Landesvorstand Bayern , pdv, accessed on June 24, 2012. The party's first participation in German state elections was in North Rhine-Westphalia on May 13, 2012, but it did not secure any seats in the Landtag.Parteien mit Landesliste im Überblick (3) , WDR, accessed on April 19, 2012.Preliminary results of the 2012 North Rhine-Westphalia state election; accessed on May 13, 2012. At its national party conference in June 2012, the pdv unanimously decided to participate in the general election for the German Bundestag in September 2013. Die Partei der Vernunft beschließt einstimmig die Teilnahme an der Bundestagswahl 2013 www.parteidervernunft.de Endorsement by Ron Paul Endorsements by economics professors Endorsements include:Ron Paul und führende Ökonomen loben das Grundsatzprogramm der Partei der Vernunft, parteidervernunft.de, accessed on November 13, 2012. * Dr. Walter Block, Professor at Loyola University, New Orleans; and Senior Fellow of the Ludwig von Mises Institute, USA: "I like the manifesto very much. I support it enthusiastically." * Dr. Hans-Hermann Hoppe, Professor Emeritus at the University of Nevada; President of the Property and Freedom Society; and Distinguished Fellow at the Ludwig von Mises Institute, USA: "I hope the Party of Reason and my friend Ron Paul in the United States are very successful. That would be very fortunate for Germany and the mindset that prevails there." * Dr. Jörg Guido Hülsmann, Professor at the University of Angers, France; Senior Fellow of the Ludwig von Mises Institute, USA; Vice President of the Property and Freedom Society; and Advisor of the Ludwig von Mises Institute, Germany: "The manifesto of the Party of Reason is outstanding. It is bold, visionary, and radical in the best sense of the word. It provides hope to see that there are people in Germany who don't want to simply continue applying short-term patches to the problems, which ultimately pushes us ever deeper into the abyss." * Dr. Thorsten Polleit, Professor at the Frankfurt School of Finance & Management; Chief Economist of Degussa Gold Dealership; President of the Ludwig von Mises Institute, Germany: "Convincing people of good and the right ideas will lead us to peace and prosperity. I wish the Party of Reason much success and staying power in this endeavor." See also * Political parties References External links * Manifesto of the pdv * Manifesto of the pdv * Category:Party of Reason Category:Libertarian parties Category:Libertarianism in Germany Category:Liberal parties in Germany Category:Political parties in Germany Category:2009 in Germany Category:Political parties established in 2009